Mommy's Little Girl
by anewkindofme
Summary: AU(They're not vampires in Esme had always wanted a little girl, but her daughter Bella, known as Cullen, has always been a tom boy, much to Esme's But after an accident, Esme gets a chance to have her baby Contains babying, spankings, Don't like, don't :)
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Contains babying, diapering of a teen, spanking, etc. I originally wrote this as a story with my own original characters, but I changed it to a Twilight fanfiction so it could be posted on here. Don't like, don't read. But __**constructive**__ criticism is welcome and wanted. =)_

I was born to two amazing parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I grew up with three older brothers and was the baby of the family, little Isabella. My mom loves her boys, there's no doubting on that one, but she was so excited for her little girl. She wanted someone to dress up in frilly little dresses and bonnets, someone to put makeup on and teach the ways of being a girl too.

Which is why I'm sure she was mighty disappointed when I ended up being a major tom boy.

My dad always used to say it made sense. I grew up with three older brothers who all played some sport (Edward and Jasper, baseball and Emmett, football) and they were all older than me, by a lot. By the time I was five, I refused to wear the frilly dresses my mom would by and would much rather just throw on a pair of jeans. I also wanted to change my room. My mom had always visioned an all pink room for sweet little darling, but I hated it. She refused to change it, so my dad set me up with another one, more my style: dark blues and navies, with a little basketball hoop for my sport of choice. My mom kept my room the way it was and begged for me to use it again, but I wouldn't.

Then there was my name. My mom wanted to name me something girly, something adorable and cutesy. Isabella Marie Cullen was the best in her mind and she never wanted me to be called anything different. When I joined Bitty Basketball at age five, my coach started calling me Cullen and it stuck. Even after a while, my whole family (except my mom, of course), called me that. No more Isabella or Bella or Bellsy Boo, just Cullen.

My brothers got older and went off to school, playing their sports of choice and I found myself growing more and more distant from my mother, who was desperate for her little girl back. My dad kept trying to tell her not to change me, I was strong, I was a tom boy. Why couldn't she accept it? I was so grateful to my dad, without him, I wouldn't have been able to do basketball. When he got sick, I stuck by his side, just like he did me. We knew he was going to die, the cancer had spread quickly. But I treasured every single moment.

After his death just two days after my sixteenth birthday, my mom became more clingy of me, especially after my brothers resumed their lives out of state. She kept trying to get me to quit basketball, but I refused. I think what really hit her was when I turned now my nomination for homecoming queen.

"Isabella," she pleaded after I told her the news. "This is a shot girls dream for."

"Not me Mom, you know that. I'm not even going to homecoming or prom."

"Of course you are."

"Mom, no," I said, getting agitated. "Dances just aren't my thing."

So I left for school, her severely pissed off and me, annoyed once again that she couldn't accept me for me. I went through my day and spent after school at practice. Afterwards, I went out and got shakes and fries with the rest of the team (mostly guys). Finally, as we were heading home in Dane's car, we slid on some ice. I don't remember much, other than I was sitting in the passenger seat one minute and the next, I was being rushed down a hospital corridor, a doctor by my side.

"Don't worry Ms. Cullen," the doctor told me when she saw I was awake. "You're going to be just fine."

But she was wrong, she was dead wrong.

_Review!_


	2. Chapter One

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. =) _

I sit up in my hospital bed a week after the accident, Mom packing all of the flowers away that I received during my stay. I can no longer walk until I start physical therapy in a few weeks and I am taking pain killers that apparently give me zero control of my bladder. Mom has sworn to taking care of me, since I can't go to school. One thing's for sure, I'll never be able to play basketball again.

"Okay Princess," Mom says zipping up my bag. "You're all set." She pats my head and kisses my cheek. I resist the urge to roll my eyes as the nurse comes in with the wheelchair. Mom helps me up and helps me get in.

"Take it easy Cullen," the nurse tells me as we reach the car downstairs. "You need lots of rest."

"Oh I'll make sure she gets plenty," Mom tells them as she helps me into the front seat of the car. She puts on my seatbelt and gets in beside me, driving home. The whole way is quiet, me left with my thoughts. Basketball was one of the few things I had left of my dad and now it's gone for good. I'm just grateful my other teammates are okay.

Mom pulls up at the house and picks me up, putting me on her hip. "Mom, I have crutches."

"This is safer. Plus, I told you. I'm going to be taking care of you." She carries me inside and up the stairs. She walks past my room and goes into the one I had when I was just five years old. It's stayed the same, the walls are pink, the white converter crib put in toddler bed mode and the Disney Princesses paintings are spread about, my tea set still set up, ready to be played with (I think I played with it once out of pity for mom). On my bed is my old teddy bear, propped up against the pillows. There's even a changing table which my parents had never gotten around to removing.

"Mom, what are you doing?" I ask her.

"This bed is safer for you honey," she tells me as she lays me down on the changing table. "It has rails so if you toss and turn, you won't hurt your ankle more. Luckily you're tiny enough to fit in." She taps my nose and slides down my sweatpants.

"Mom, I can change myself," I fight as she takes off the diaper the hospital had put on me. She shakes her head and takes off the diaper. I try to cross my legs, but pain goes through my ankle.

"Oh baby, don't be so modest." She wipes me down and then pulls out a bottle of baby powder. My eyes widen. "We can't have you getting a rash, sixteen or not can we?" She applies it and then puts on a new diaper. Instead of putting my sweats back on, she just carries me to the bed, laying me down in it. The sheets and blankets are still Disney princess themed and all this pink makes me want to gag.

"Mom can't I please sleep in my bed?" I ask.

"This is your bed Bellsy." She tells me as she elevates my ankles and tucks me in.

"Don't call me that," I say with a groan and she shakes her head, disappearing into the bathroom and coming back with my pills and some water. I take them and she kisses my forehead.

"Get some rest Angel," she says softly. I just nod and she walks out, dimming the lights and shutting the door halfway. It doesn't take long before I'm asleep.

I awake just a few hours later, feeling completely wet. A sigh escapes my lips, this isn't the first time this has happened. These pills really do cause me to have no control. I call out for my mom and she rushes in, picking me up, feeling my diaper. She lays me down on the changing table and I try not to look at her as she powders my bottom. As she goes to put me back in, she sees the sheets.

"Oh no, you went through your diaper." I bite my lip. "I'll have to wash these." She lays me back down on the changing table and strips them off, walking out. I lay there, feeling very awkward. A moment later she returns, changing the sheets (which are still unfortunately pink) and then walks over to me. She goes through the drawers before pulling out a pair of plastic diaper panties. They're pink with little unicorns on them.

"Mom what are you doing?" I ask as she puts them over my legs.

"If your diaper leaks, you won't mess up the sheets again." She lifts me back up and puts me in the bed. I sigh and adjust myself against the Little Mermaid pillow. "Are you hungry?" I have to admit I am. I haven't eaten since breakfast in the hospital and according to the teddy bear clock on the wall, it's close to five in the afternoon. "I'll bring you some food."

"Can't I come downstairs?"

"You heard the doctor Pumpkin. Lots of rest." Pumpkin? Seriously? She goes downstairs and I lay there, completely bored. I look down at my teddy bear, my mom gave it to me when I was baby. I used to bring him everywhere. Then I started playing basketball and was laughed at for bringing him. So I just left him in this room. He was a part of Isabella's identity, not Cullen's.

Mom comes up a half hour later holding a tray of food: mac and cheese and ice tea. She sets it down in front of me. I eat with her just sitting there, watching me.

"Mom would it be possible for me to watch some T.V, I'm pretty bored," I tell her after a few minutes.

"You need your rest baby," she tells me. "If you're good, then maybe I'll let you come down and watch some in a few days."

"Can I at least have my phone or laptop? Anything, I'm just super bored."

"Don't worry Bellsy Boo, you won't be for long." I once again roll my eyes.

"Quit calling me that," I tell her. "You know I hate being called anything other than Cullen."

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport." She pinches my cheek and I yank away.

"What the hell Mom. I'm not a baby." She sighs and strokes my hair. I roll my eyes and finish dinner. She gives me some more pills and then picks scoops me up. "What are you doing?"

"You need to be bathed," she responds simply as she carries me in.

"Well I can wash myself." She shakes her head and starts the bath.

"You have limited mobility Isabella," she tells me as she strips off my shirt, diaper panties and diaper, setting me in the tub once it's filled enough. I try to cover myself, but she moves my arms and soaps up my body. The heat has come to my cheeks as she wipes down my private areas. I try jerking away and she sighs.

"Bella, if you insist on making this hard, I will spank you." My eyes widen. My parents never spanked me, I never gave them much reason and my dad felt it would just induce violence. They had spanked Edward but stopped as soon he hit Jasper for the first time and justified it with that dad hit him. She wouldn't spank me. "Oh yes, I would," she says as if reading my mind." I instantly freeze, suddenly afraid of her. She finishes washing me and scoops me up, drying me off and taking me back into the room. She diapers me and then goes into the closet, looking for clothes.

"Mom, my clothes aren't in there," I tell her.

"Oh I've always kept this wardrobe updated," she tells me as she grabs out a pair of pink footie pajamas.

"Mom!" I protest for about the fifth time that day.

"Bella, it'll be easier to change your diaper in the morning." She puts them on me and snaps the butt flap in the back, patting my bottom which feels so weird with all the padding. "There we go. Nice and cozy." She carries me back to the bed and tucks me in, kissing my forehead. "Sweet dreams Bellsy. Mommy loves you." I don't even fight her, feeling my eyes closing from that heavy pill.


	3. Chapter Two

I awake the next morning feeling wet and…squishy? I smell the air and realize I crapped my pants. I sigh and go to call for my mom when I realize where I am, already on the changing table, strapped down to it, being restrained by my waist. Mom comes back in. "Good morning honey bunches," she says, kissing my forehead. "Don't worry, I'll change you right now." She strips off my pajamas and then my diaper and diaper panties. She wipes me down and powders me before putting a diaper on me.

She walks to the closet and comes back over holding a pink dress. It's got poofy sleeves and little pink bows on it. On the chest of the dress is Cinderella and on the skirt of it are little princesses. "Mom you aren't putting me in that!" I tell her.

"Isabella, I'm in charge of dressing you. You'll wear what I tell you." She puts on plastic pants on me and then some pink diaper bloomers. She then attempts to put the dress on me and I try moving away.

"I'm not wearing that dress!" I scream. She sighs and takes off the bloomers, panties and diaper, pulling me over her lap, smacking my bottom ten times, very fast. The tears fall down my face, screaming out in pain.

"You…" She lays down a smack. "Don't!" Another smack. "Yell at…" two smacks. "Mommy!" She lays down a firm smack and nearly leap off her lap, she holds my waist tighter. "You listen…" two more smacks. "To Mommy, understand?" She lands down three more hard smacks, one after each word. I just lay over her lap sniffling. "I asked you a question Isabella." She lays down another smack.

"Y…yes," I stutter.

"Yes what?"

"Y…yes Mommy." A smile goes across her face and she cradles me in her arms.

"Now are you going to wear the dress Mommy picked out for you?" I slowly nod and she lays me back on the changing table. She puts back on the diaper stuff and then the dress. On my feet she puts dainty little socks and Mary Jane's. She puts my head in up in pig tails, putting a big pink bow in my hair. "Awww look at how cute you are!" She coos, yes literally coos as if she's talking to a toddler.

"Mom…" I trail off as she scoops me up. She carries me downstairs and I see a high chair sitting in the kitchen. She straps me inside of it and ties a bib around my neck. "Mom what are you doing?"

"Well sweetie, you can't get your pretty dress all dirty, can you?" She walks to the cabinets and starts looking through.

"Mom, I'm not a baby." She turns around and walks over to me, taking my chin into her hands.

"Now Bellsy, you are under my care and you will be treated how I treat you. If I decide you're a little girl, then you're a little girl." My eyes widen.

"Mom you can't be…"

"Serious? I am. Now you sit here while Mommy gets you some num nums." She walks back over to the cabinet and pulls out some applesauce. She pours it out and grabs a spoon, coming back over. "Open hanger, here comes the plane." My mouth drops open, not to be fed, but out of shock. She puts in the spoon and continues to feed me. What the hell is wrong with her? "Oh what a good little baby girl you are!" She coos. "Oh aren't you a good wittle babykins, yes you are, yes you are!" She feeds me three full bowls of apple sauce and then scoops me up, grabbing a bottle from the fridge.

"Mom I'm not drinking a bot…" She cuts me off by sticking it in. When I don't suck, she smacks my bottom. When I still don't drink, she sighs.

"Okay Bella, you have two choices. Drink the baba or you can have boobie milk." I cannot believe her, she has seriously gone off the deep end! Not wanting to have to see my mother's breasts, I suck on the bottle. "Oh what a good wittle baby wabykins," she coos. "Drink up, iddy biddy." I just stare at her with wide eyes. She adjusts me when I'm done with the bottle and burps me, causing me to blush. "Oh good girl."

"Mom, please. I don't want to be a baby," I plead with her.

"I don't really care what you want Isabella," she tells me as she carries me upstairs. "As far as your school knows, you are now going to be homeschooled. And as far as your doctor knows, I've gotten you a personal physical therapist. Neither of which are true, but what else am I supposed to say? Now Mommy doesn't want to hear anymore big talk. As soon as I here anything other than baby speak, I will put the pacifier back in your mouth and will give you a spanking. Understood?"

I stare at my mom, eyes still wide. How can she…why is she….this isn't happening! I can't be her little baby doll! But I see the look on her face. I don't have a choice. I let out a sigh. "Yes."

"Yes what?" She pries, her eyebrow raised.

"Yes Mommy," I say softly. She smiles.

"Good girl! Now, you're going to take your morning nap while Mommy takes care of a few things." She takes me back into my room and adjusts the bed so it's back in a crib. She tucks me in and gives me my bear. "Sweet dreams babykins," she coos, pinching both of my cheeks. "Mommy loves you." She slips a pacifier into my mouth, kissing my head and slipping out the door as I do my best not to cry like the big baby I now apparently am.


	4. Chapter Three

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot._

I lay in my crib, watching as the clock ticks by, my head spinning. How can she do this? She's just…she's a lunatic! I expected her to maybe make me dress girly but completely baby me? Why is she doing this? It's not as if she didn't not get to take care of me when I was little. This has to be a prank right? I'm being Punk'D. My brothers are gonna come out of a closet and we can all laugh and move on…I mean that has to be it.

I lay there for an hour until the door opens and my mom comes in, holding a baby bottle with water in it. I can see crushed pills at the bottom and assume they're mine as she scoops me up. "Did my little Bellsy Boo have a nice nap?" She asks, removing my pacifier. I don't even bother responding so she shoves the bottle in and holds me close, kissing my head. "Today's a mellow day but tomorrow's going to be so exciting! We're having a tag sale." I just stare up at her, sucking on my bottle. "Now, you will still take your pills mashed up because Mommy would hate if her wittle babykins was in pain, yes I would." Obviously humiliation doesn't bother her.

Once she's done, she carries me downstairs and sets me in a baby swing, putting it on a setting. She puts on the T.V to PBS where a rerun of Barney is playing. She pats my head and sticks another pacifier in my mouth, walking out of the room. I sit there, feeling my mind numb as Barney sings about mixing colors and sharing, listening to her hum from the office. This is freaking hell.

The day goes on, I get fed two more times and am forced to play in my playpen while she does "paperwork" and tag sale prep. I try to fight almost everything , only to get a single smack to my bottom. Around seven, she comes into the living room, plucking me out and taking me upstairs without a word. She goes into the bathroom and undresses me, starting the tub water. She sets me in after the bubbles are added and starts to bathe me.

Halfway through, she instructs me to stand and hold onto the shower head. I obey and she pulls out a razor and some crème. My eyes widen as she moves close to my down there hair with it. "Mom, no!"

"Babies don't have hair down there," she tells me and shaves off not only that hair, but my armpit hair and leg hair. "This is permanent crème so Mommy doesn't have to do this." I'm sobbing by the end of it, feeling completely humiliated. "Aww what's wrong Pumpkin?" She asks as she scoops me out of the tub, patting my bare bottom. "Are you sleepy? You did have an awfully long day and only one nap. I think it's time for bed." I just continue to cry as she carries me into my room. She dries me off and diapers me, putting me in lavender footie pajamas and then sliding a pacifier in my mouth, clipping it to my pajamas. The tears are still falling, but just lightly as I look up at her while she puts me in the crib.

"Sweet dreams Bellsy," she whispers. "I love you so much." She walks out and I just cry myself to sleep.

The next morning I awake to a full diaper and groan instantly, my mouth still covered by the pacifier. I lay there for a few moments before Mom walks in, looking cheery as ever. "Good morning babykins," she coos as she lifts me up. "Uh oh, baby made a stinky!" She lays me down and changes the diaper, wiping me and cooing all over me. "There we go! All better!" She puts me in a white polo dress with a pink smock on the front which has little bear outlines. It doesn't even cover my bloomers. On my feet, she puts on pink booties and matching mittens. My hair is tied up into pig tails and my pacifier is swapped for a pink one, clipping the leash to my smock. She carries me downstairs and I'm fed breakfast and a bottle. Once she's done, she sets me on the floor to watch cartoons and goes outside.

"Bellsy Boo," she calls after a minute. "Crawl outside for Mommy. She can't leave all the merchandise." Oh no way in hell am I going outside dressed like this. I'd rather let my brain melt on the Wiggles. I don't move and she calls for me again. After a few minutes, she calls out, "Do I have to spank that bottom?" I sigh and get on my hands and knees, crawling outside to the yard. I gasp at the sight.

All of my stuff is sitting out here, or should I say "Cullen's" stuff. My bed, my sheets, my old tom boyish clothes, all my sports equipment sits out on display. Mom sits at a table with a small metal box on it. Next to her is a play pen. Some people are already poking around at my stuff. Mom spots me and smiles. "There she is, there's my baby girl. Come here Pumpkin," she holds out her arms and I bite my lip, slowly crawling to her. She picks me up and then puts me in the playpen. I look through the netting as someone offers my mom money for my baseball hat collection. I kick my legs and try to stand up, but can't.

"Five dollars," my mom says and my eyes widen. There's over fifty hats there! Two signed by major players! No! No! I try to speak, but this pacifier is so big, I can't. I start whimpering and mom picks me up.

"Aww what's wrong Pumpkin?" Mom coos, cradling me in her arms. "What's wrong with my wittle baby girl huh?" She kisses me over and over again, cradling me close. I try to take out my pacifier, but can't with these stupid mittens. Mom returns me to the playpen and continues to go through the sale, selling all of my stuff at ridicously low prices. After a few hours, most of it is gone and Mom has taken me out to feed me four bottles. No one pays me much mind, they probably think I'm a real baby since you can't see too well into the playpen.

Once most of my stuff is gone, mom lifts me out and feels my diaper which is wet. "Now babykins, why don't you tell Mommy when your deedees are full?" She asks and I glare at her. "Now, now, let Mommy clean you up." She takes me inside and changes my diaper and feeds me some lunch. When that's over, she takes me into the living room where I'm once again put in a playpen while she goes off to do whatever.

I can't do this! She isn't going to keep me her little baby! I manage to stand up by grabbing onto the side of the playpen and spit out the pacifier, biting off my mittens. It takes three pushes but I manage to get the side down. I carefully get out and tear off the dress and the diaper. The one thing I can't manage is the booties or the pig tails but that's okay. I have to hop on one foot due to my broken ankle and the pain is searing through me. I've got my hand on the phone when I hear a voice behind me.

"Is my babykins trying to be a big girl?" I turn around and see Mom standing there. I grab the phone off the hook and begin to dial a number.

"You're a psychotic bitch!" I yell. I go to press call, when she takes the phone and puts it back. She picks me up, slapping me across the face. I gasp and hold my cheek. She then sits down in a chair, rising her knee up high and putting me over it, spanking my bare bottom.

"What is wrong with you?" She yells as she showers down the spanks. "Answer me!"

"I...I'm not a baby!" I cry out, the pain searing through me. She lays down a hard smack.

"Oh you are and I am going to show you just how much. I am going to give you a hundred smacks to this little bottom of yours and after each one you're going to say "I'm a baby, not a big girl." Understood?" Scared, I slowly nod and she lays down a smack.

"I'm a baby not a big girl." Another smack. "OW! I'm a baby not a big girl!" Smack, smack. "OW! Mommy! I'm a baby, not a big girl!" This goes on as she counts out each smack. When she's done, I'm a sobbing and blubbering mess.

"Mommy hates having to do this, but baby needs to be punished." She carries me upstairs and puts three diapers on me, one on top of another. I'm still crying from the pain, even with the lotion she's applied. She puts a pacifier in my mouth and then places me in the crib. She disappears and returns with six baby bottles, placing them in the crib. She then goes under it and pulls out a row of wooden bars, laying it over the top of the crib and locking it so it's like a cage. My eyes widen.

"You will stay in here for the next twenty four hours. You have your bottles to drink, they've been laced with protein. As for your diaper, I will change it tomorrow. This should show you that you are a baby. Get it?" I have never been so scared of my mom, so I just nod. "Don't bother crying for me, I won't come." She reaches through and strokes my cheek. "I love you Bellsy Boo, it's why I'm doing this." She walks out of the room, shutting the door and I hear a click.

_**I know this will be considered highly controversial. Please, only constructive criticism. It won't always be this mean. Baby Bella just needs to learn.**_


	5. Chapter Four

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Twilight. This chapter is not one for the weak stomached. _

I cry myself to sleep in the crib and awake hours later, in the middle of the night, the teddy bear clock reading three thirty. I am, so hungry and thirsty, I manage to down two bottles. I did the math and I was put in at five thirty the prior evening. If I go back to sleep now and drank one for breakfast, I'd be set for lunch, I'll be out by dinner time. I cannot believe she's doing this to me. It's one thing to completely degrade me and baby me, but this is going way too far. What is making her snap like this? The second bottle makes me very thirsty so I shut my eyes and manage to sleep.

When I wake up a few hours later, my diaper is full with both pee and poop. It's uncomfortable and when I sit up, I feel very dirty. I start shaking the rails of the crib, crying out for my mom. Nothing happens, I don't even hear footsteps. It makes me wonder if she's even home. What is she going to do about work on Monday? She took off some time when I got hurt, but if I'm being forced to live like this, what's going to happen?

I drink another bottle and sit there, trying to figure out how to get out. I try to reach for the lock but it requires a key. My diaper feels heavy and the smell is coming out of it. I shift uncomfortably. I would give anything to come out, this is hell. I'd even being willing to show up at practice and be ridiculed by the guys for all of this, anything to get out of here and get a new diaper. The tears are falling down my face as I kick my legs. I feel like I have to go and try to hold it in, but in the end, my body beats my mind. After one o'clock, three hours of tears and another bottle, I try to go to sleep, but I can't. The smell, the weight and humiliation is too much. I just want this to be over. Around two o'clock, I end up throwing up all over my dress and the sheets from crying and smelling all I smell.

Finally, five thirty has come around. The door opens and Mom walks in, smiling as if nothing was wrong. She takes out a key and unlocks the top part. "Oh did baby make a stinky and get sick?" She coos as she lifts me out and I begin to cry, clinging to her, feeling so humiliated and ashamed. She smiles and slowly rocks me. "Let's get babykins cleaned up." She takes me into the bathroom and undresses me. She wipes me down before setting me in and then cleans me up, washing my hair and cooing over me.

"Did you learn your lesson Bella?" I nod as the tears slowly stop. "Good. I don't want to have to do it again or make it worse. Now, after your bath, you're going to spend some time watching T.V while I wash your sheets and get your room smelling nice and clean." She scoops me up and dries me off, putting me in a diaper and taking me downstairs to crawl around in.

I sit on the floor, petrified to move or even breathe, watching some kids' show. Mom comes in a little while later, scooping me up and carrying me upstairs. She starts putting me in a white shirt that says "Sweet Dreams" and pink shorts, when I finally speak up.

"Mommy…where do I go tomorrow?" I ask her. She smiles down at me and pats my cheek.

"You'll see my sweet angel." She tucks me into my crib which smells ten times better and kisses my head, sliding a paci into my mouth. "You just get some sleep. Mommy loves you."

She walks out of the room, shutting off the lights and I go to sleep, sucking on my pacifier.

The next morning, Mom comes in and gets me dressed in a pink onesie that says "Pretty Little Princes" on it along with white pants that snap at the crotch. On my feet go little pink booties and ties my hair up into pig tails with pink ribbon and puts a pink bonnet on my head, clipping the pacifier rope to my shirt. She scoops me up and takes me downstairs, feeding me my breakfast and a bottle. She then picks me up and puts a pink coat over me, slinging a baby bag over her shoulder and carrying me out the door. She puts me in a car seat in the back and gets in, driving for a few minutes. I suck on my pacifier, feeling weird to be out of the house after three days of staying inside.

Eventually she pulls up at a very cute, quaint looking house. Esme picks me up and places the pacifier in my mouth, carrying me to the door. After ringing the bell, a tall woman answers, a smile on her face. "Oh hello, Esme. This must be Bella." She crouches down so she's at my eye level. "Hello there little one, I'm Ms. Nancy. You are so cute." She tickles my chin and takes me.

"I'll be back around three thirty. Be good Bellsy Boo," Mom coos, pinching my cheek and disappearing to her car. Nancy carries me into the house where there are three other kids around my age, dressed in baby attire and diapers.

"Everyone," Nancy says. "This is Isabella. Isabella, this is Caitlyn, Arthur and Juliette." She sets me down. "Play little babies." She walks out of the room and the blonde wearing a frilly pink dress, speaks up.

"Don't be scared, we've all been here awhile." I raise in eyebrow, in shock she can talk.

"Why are you all like this?" I question.

"I ran away from home and my parents overreacted," Caitlyn explains.

"I have a bedwetting issue and my step-mom decided to humiliate me after my father's death," Juliette tells me. Arthur just sits there, sucking on his thumb.

"And Arthur?" He doesn't even look up. Juliette pats her back with her mitten clad hand.

"Arthur's been here longer than any of us, two years I think. By now, he's regressed back to an actual baby. He can't walk or talk, his mind is mush." My eyes widen.

"What would make someone do this?"

"He was a trouble maker and his mom wanted it to end," Juliette explains. "So she decided to regress him. Not an easy job, but it was done."

_Review!_


	6. Chapter Five

It's been a week since I started at the daycare. It doesn't change much, except for the fact that I actually get to talk without a pacifier getting shoved in my mouth every five seconds. I'm still in diapers, I can feel myself becoming weaker and I just hate it but there's not much I can do. Today it's a Saturday morning which means I'm trapped alone with mom the entire day.

She walks into my hell that is the nursery and smiles down at me. "Good morning Pumpkin," she coos as she picks me up, cradling me. "Oh baby made a stinky. Let Mommy change you." She sets me down onto the changing table, stripping off my footie pajamas and taking off my diaper. After wiping me and powdering me, she puts me in a diaper and then a lavender frilly dress, tying my hair into pig tails with lavender ribbons and puts matching booties on my head and a matching bonnet on my head. After that, I'm taken downstairs and spoon fed oatmeal. This is all routine by now, so when she picks me up, I expect a bottle to be put in my mouth, but I am dead wrong.

"Now, I know you've been drinking formula, but Mommy's been taking some pills." She starts to unbutton her top. My eyes widen and I instantly shut my mouth. She has to be fucking crazy! I'm not going to breast feed. "Now, now Bellsy, you know you want to drink up." I refuse to open my mouth and look at her as if she has three heads. "Bellsy Boo." When I refuse to open, she pinches the bridge of my nose and after a moment, I have to gasp for air. She pushes my head onto her awaiting nipple. I have no choice but to suck, feeling any ounce of self-respect I have, fade away.

Mom smiles down at me, stroking my cheek. "My little girl is getting so chubby. Mommy loves that." I don't know what to do but keep sucking. I try to pull away a few times, but she holds me firm as she does some chores. Finally after an hour, my stomach is full and I pull away, tears in my eyes.

"Mommy, I'm full," I whine. She smiles and buttons back up her top. She burps me and then grabs my jacket, putting it on me. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see Princess." Mom carries me outside and straps me into the car. She places a pacifier into my mouth and gets up front before driving off. I don't even look out the window, afraid of someone seeing me. Though, with me being all bundled up in this car seat, they'd probably just think I was a little baby.

Mom pulls up in front of a shop I recognize. Ms. Darla's Dolls. Oh God, she used to beg me to come here with her when I was little. She gets out and picks me up, putting me on her hip, walking into the shop. It's porcelain hell, with lots of dolls on the shelves, all wearing different frilly dresses, a few resembling some I've seen in my own closet over the past few weeks. A tall woman with blonde hair appears, a smile on her face.

"Welcome to Ms. Darla's Dolls, my name is Kathy," She says in a thick southern accent as my mom removes my coat. "Are we getting a doll for this little one?"

"Yes and I also have reservations for tea, under Esmé Cullen." Kathy nods and walks over to the table and looks into a notebook.

"Yes Mrs. Cullen, I'll go set up your table. My associate Renee will help you find a doll for your little girl." She disappears and a woman with hair quite like mine walks over to us. She sees my face and stares for a minute. I shift uncomfortably and she quickly snaps out of it.

"Hello, I'm Renee. Is this your little girl?" The woman finally asks.

"Yes," Mom tells her as she removes my pacifier, still keeping it leashed to my dress. "This is Isabella."

"Isabella…" I hear the woman whisper, though Mom musn't, because she keeps that same smile on her face. Renee holds out her arms. "May I? I think I have the perfect one for her."

My mother hesitates but puts me in the arms of the creepy woman, who whisks me off to a section of the store. She starts looking through the dolls, keeping her eyes forward. I get bored and start to zone out when she speaks up. "Your name is Isabella?" I nod. "And how old are you?"

"Sixteen," I tell her. "My mom's just going through a hard time, so I'm humoring her." I know I finally have the chance to rat her out, but this woman doesn't seem to be any saner. She doesn't even flinch when she hears I'm sixteen and in a diaper.

"And when's your birthday?" I raise an eyebrow. "We um, make up birth certificates for the dollies and we need to put the Mommy's birth certificate on them." I'm still hesitant to respond as I look around the shop. Other little girls are being helped, their moms standing nearby.

"September 17th," I say. She nearly drops me out of her arms, causing Mom to rush over and swoop me up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Mom asks, checking me all over. Regret goes over the woman's face and I feel bad for her. "You're supposed to be getting her a doll!" Renee sighs and picks up a doll with curly brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Here, this one I think looks like her." Mom takes her and storms over to the checkout without a thank you. I look over my mother's shoulder back at the woman, who is muttering to herself looking sad. What was that about?

_**Okay guys, I know it's been awhile! But I have two little boys, I work and I recently decided to go back to college, so please bear with me. This story is close to being over, sad I know. But I have another great idea for a story, so stay tuned! Xoxo, Val.**_


End file.
